Entities can use the Internet to create networks. Such networks can be used to connect people, provide services, and/or organize information, among other activities associated with an entity. The network can include a plurality of resources connected by communication links. Due to the distributed nature of the network, resources on the network can be susceptible to security attacks. A security attack can include, for example, an attempt to destroy, alert, disable, steal, and/or gain unauthorized access to use of an asset (e.g., a resource, confidential information).